Past, Present, Future
by RayneDarkMoon
Summary: Friends become enemies, secret lives are revealed and friendship, love and loyalty are put to the test with the arrival of a new enemy. Will the Sailor Scouts be able to overcome any obsticle and save the world?
1. Chapter One

Title: Past, Present, Future

Rating: G-PG, I don't think its any higher then a G, but you can't be too careful

By: Sailor Dark-Moon AKA Rayne

Email: NYStorm14

YAHOO: raynesailordarkmoon

Season/Version: After the Starlight's,

American names are used

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else attached to it. I do however own the created Sailor Soldiers which you will see as the fiction goes on.

Quick Note/Message:

Due to the complete lack of interest with my other story, Toy Soldiers, I have decided to stop writing it until further notice and try my hand at something different, hopefully this has a better turn out then Toy Soldiers did. The first part of the story is taken from the US

Dubbed Episode 'The Past Returns'.

**Past, Present, Future**

**Chapter One**

_1,000 Years Ago_

_Silver Millennium_

The brilliant pink lights from the Imperial Silver Crystal faded into a pale pink then, like the enemies now destroyed by the precious gem, disappeared. Signs of destruction covered the entire surrounding of the once glorious Kingdom of the Moon, everything was now bleak, cold, and a sense of doom and death filled the air. Three life forms was the only thing left on the Moon that had not been destroyed. Queen Serenity was laying on a piece of rubble of the Palace that was left behind after the great battle with Queen Beryl, her energy nearly completely gone. It didn't matter though; she saved her daughter and her people. Her two companions, Luna and Artemis, ran to her side, worried about their Queen and excited about the destruction of their enemy.

"Majesty, you did it!" Luna shouted in relief

"They're gone, you beat them!" Artemis exclaimed

Queen Serenity looked at the tiny crystal in her hand closed her palm tightly around it and looked away, holding the Crystal near her heart. "I trapped them all yes, if I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serena and the others too. Now they're all inside the power of the crystal and now I must send them to a new future on Earth."

Tears began to fall from Queen Serenity's face and her black feline companion looked at her with a worried look on her face, not understanding why her Queen was so full of peril. "But you saved them, why are you so sad?"

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing, and I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either," Queen Serenity raised the Crescent Moon Wand and continued to speak as she looked at it inventively. "but this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serena and her court will need your help if the negaverse ever breaks free."

"Yes." the two felines responded

"All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom what so ever, but if evil forces try to repeat what happened here you two will know what to do," Queen Serenity lowered her Crescent Moon Wand and lifted her hand holding the Silver Crystal and opened her hand, and the crystal slowly rose up in the air. "now farewell all of you and good luck, good-bye Serena, you are in my heart always."

A brilliant light escaped the Imperial Silver Crystal and tiny moonbeam crystals appeared, each one holding a child of the Moon, including Princess Serena and members of her court. The Crystal continued to rise and began its new journey towards Earth, taking the moonbeam crystals with it.

"Be happy," Queen Serenity whispered softly, "on behalf of the Moon, you will be free again." the remainder of Queen Serenity's strength and power escaped from her body, rendering her out conscious. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

The tight grip Queen Serenity had on the Crescent Moon Wand ceased. Queen Serenity's hand fell to her side and the Wand fell out of her hand. The great Queen of the Moon and the Silver Millennium was now dead; she sacrificed herself in order for her daughter to live on. Before the Crescent Wand hit the concrete floor, a soft white light glowed from it. The feline companions called out their Queen's name, sensing her death. The light surrounded the loyal companions and incased them in a protective cell, ready to be transported to Earth to act as guardians to the Princess and her court. The Silver Millennium had officially ceased to exist.

Although the children of the moon had been sent to Earth with the chance for a new life with no memory of the Moon Kingdom, part of Serenity's court still remained on the Moon, even days after the attack and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. On the Far East side of the moon near the mountains, a group of warriors laid out conscious, and severely injured from battle. A brilliant light appeared above the warriors and the spirit of Queen Serenity appeared with a grim look on her face. She closed her eyes tightly and one of the warriors began to stir. A moan escaped her lips in pain. She opened her crystal blue eyes and began to pull her body off the cold concrete floor. Her platinum blonde hair fell from its ponytail and incased her body like a protective blanket. The young girl looked up at the Queen in confusion and the Queen simply offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Queen Serenity… you… you're…"

"A spirit, yes." Queen Serenity responded and lowered herself to be fixated in front of the confused warrior. "I used the last of my energy to send the children of the Moon to a new future on Earth."

"What? I don't understand," she responded in confusion, "Queen Beryl, did she win?"

Queen Serenity shook her head no. "She took the lives of Princess Serena and Prince Darien. I then used the power of the Silver Crystal and trapped Queen Beryl and everyone else inside it."

"And then you sent them to a new future on Earth. To be reborn?"

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, Rayne of Eros."

Rayne, the warrior of Eros was now standing on her feet. She looked around her and at the unconscious bodies of the warriors in Queen Serenity's court. Rayne could tell they were alive, having the power of life and death. She looked down at her self, her white, black and red sailor outfit was ripped and torn, her staff with the combination symbol of Eros and the Moon laid at her feet. She bent down and gathered it in her right hand. A brilliant red light escaped the red gem on her staff, surrounding the injured warriors. One by one they all began to stir, and within seconds they all stood up, confusion in their eyes.

"What about us? Why are we still here?" Sailor Eros asked firmly, "We are children of the Moon as well, Queen Serenity, do we not deserve the same chance at happiness as you graced upon the Princess and her people?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "Rayne, Sailor soldier of Eros, great leader of my court, you and your people have a much more important job a head of you. It will be your duty to watch over the Earth and insure that no harm comes to Princess Serena or her people before they can be reborn. In exchange for your loyalty you have shown over the years I will grant each and every one of you power unlike anything you have ever seen before and I will also grant you the gift of immortality."

"Immortality?" Sailor Eros asked in complete shock. For any warrior, the greatest honor one could be given was Immortality. It was an honor only high power, such as Royalty or a God/Goddess could give. Queen Serenity was both.

Queen Serenity nodded as her body began to glow with a white light. Sailor Eros and the other four Warriors also began to glow. A few moments passed and the glowing faded. Queen Serenity changed from her fairy like stage into a full reflection of Queen Serenity. She now stood directly in front of Sailor Eros with a proud smile on her face.

"Rayne of Eros, my daughter," Queen Serenity whispered softly. "you must protect the Earth at any given cost. I trust that you will. Believe in yourself Rayne, and your friends, and there's no telling what you girls will be able to accomplish. Once the Sailor Scouts of Serena's court is reunited and the Crystal is returned to Serena, there will be times that you will think your assistance is needed. However, do not interfere with whatever the situation may be unless instructed by me, understand?"

Sailor Eros nodded. "Yes, Queen Serenity."

Queen Serenity soon disappeared into thin air, leaving the group of warriors standing there alone in glory of their new powers. Sailor Eros turned around and faced her team, Sailor Collisto, Sailor Nero, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Amazian. She sighed and gave them a determined look.

"I hope this is the end of evil." Sailor Nero whispered, walking over to her friend, her ocean colored uniform still ripped and torn from battle.

"You know that will not happen, Cascata," Sailor Earth responded, brushing off her forest green and brown sailor outfit. "no matter where we go, or how long we fight, evil is always going to be around us. It is our job to insure that the future happens as it is meant too. I just hope that once the crystal is returned to Serena that everything will just be a lot better then our ending here."

"Trinity is right, we must never let history repeat itself," Sailor Amazian said as her pink and red uniform disappeared and was replaced with her princess gown. "what happened here on the Moon was horrible. We had a time of peace and love and Queen Beryl took it away from us."

"Right," Sailor Collisto replied as she picked up her dagger and put it back into its safety compartment in her silver and gold uniform. "Queen Serenity is depending on us. We must protect the future and those we love."

Sailor Eros sighed and looked towards the Earth. It hit her then what had happened. Sailor Eros fell to her knees and tears of sorrow escaped from her heart and down her cheek. Her friends stood around her, unsure of how to comfort their friend. Prince Darien, or more formally known as Prince Endymion, was dead and like the others would be reborn on Earth with no memory of her or what they had. Maybe it was better this way.

"Rayne," Sailor Earth said quietly as she kneeled beside her friend, "you know someone once told me, everything in life happens for a reason, we may not know it now but eventually it'll all make sense. There is a reason why Prince Endymion was told that you had died in battle for Eros, there is a reason why he found Princess Serena and fell in love with her and there is a reason why he is dead and waiting to be reborn on Earth while you're still here, alive and gifted with immortality."  
"I, I do not understand it Trinity," Sailor Eros whispered heavy heartedly, "how did Darien meet Serena and fall in love with her, and not to mention be engaged to be married to her just six weeks after I left Earth to battle in Eros, which by the way, that battle only lasted two weeks. I come back to Earth only to find out he's in love with Princess Serena. I just do not get it."

"He thought you died the second day in battle, he was upset and he did morn Rayne, quite a bit from what I understand," Sailor Collisto said getting the attention of her leader, "he was brought to a ball on the Moon by a friend of his to get his mind off of things, yes I know, not exactly the best place for him to go, and he ended up getting into this big argument with Serene, your mothers maid and poof! Princess Serena shows up and bang! He's in love with her. Love works in weird ways Rayne."

"No, men work in weird ways Collist," said Sailor Nero sending everyone into a laughing frenzy. "but seriously Rayne, forget about it. The princess is young; she's what, maybe thirteen? If that…"

"Look, I'll be fine, alright?" Sailor Eros whispered, faking a smile. "Besides, she is my sister. She has the life I gave up. She's a princess and I am a warrior, and that's how I wanted it. It is only natural that the Moon Princess and Earth Prince fall in love."

"That's what happened with the two of you," Sailor Earth said, helping her friend off the ground. "you two were the ones that were meant to be together but when you gave up your claim to the thrown and you left for Eros to be a warrior like your father the stars changed. This was supposed to be the time when the Moon and Earth were finally joined together and with you an Eros warrior, the higher powers had to insure that prophecy fulfilled itself."

"I know." Sailor Eros responded, "I chose this life and now, I must deal with the consequences…" Sailor Eros paused before she clenched her stomach and passed out.

Two Hours Later 

"What do we do?" Sailor Earth asked, looking at her leader who was comfortably wrapped up in a salvaged blanket, "she cannot fight if she is like this. We cannot allow it."

"You are right Trinity of Earth," Queen Serenity replied softly, "we must keep her out of training and away from harm. When she awakens, please do not tell her of her current condition allow me to do it. This will be extremely difficult for her to take in at this moment."

Sailor Earth nodded and turned her attention to her leader who had finally began to stir. She knelt down beside Sailor Eros and brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face. "Rayne, welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy," Rayne whispered and turned her head to the side, only to see the Queen standing beside the bed. "Queen Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"Rayne, I have some news for you and I'm not really sure what kind of news it is, however, Rayne you must know. You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Past, Present, Future

Rating: This one's a PG-13

By: Sailor Dark-Moon AKA Rayne

Email: NYStorm14

YAHOO: raynesailordarkmoon

Season/Version: After the Starlight's,

American names are used

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else attached to it. I do however own the created Sailor Soldiers which you will see as the fiction goes on.

Quick Note/Message:

Here's chapter two. The story for this chapter and part of the next one is all in the past during the S.M. and it gets into a deep look at how the relationship between Darien and Rayne began and ended. I really hope you guys like it and enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 2 

_Earth Kingdom_

_Silver Millennium_

The sweet smell from the rose garden filled the air, giving the area a most relaxing feeling. For Prince Endymion of Earth, this was the one place he could come to escape the usually hectic life of a prince. This was a place he could come and no one would ever bother him, however, the young prince shared his sanctuary with the one closest to his heart, the great warrior of Eros. After one of the many wars in Eros, a distant planet in the Neird Solar System, the young prince invited the young warrior of Eros to stay with him in the Earth Kingdom, she happily accepted his offer. Today, Prince Endymion could be found sitting on the ledge of the large fountain sanctioned in the middle of the rose gardens, reading one of his favorite books. For the first time since the warrior's arrival, the prince was alone. The gentle wind blew, slightly messing his jet-black hair. From the distant corner of the garden, Rayne, the warrior of Eros, and keeper of his heart stood, watching over her true love. It had been nearly a year since she moved to the Earth with the prince and his younger sister Trinity, who was also a Neird Warrior. Sadly, her time on Earth would shortly be over, her plans of spending her seventeenth birthday with the prince were destroyed. A war in the Neird Solar System was beginning to get out of control and needed assistance. The next day, just three days before her birthday, Rayne and Trinity would return to Neird to fight in what they hoped would be a quick war and they could return to Earth. Rayne had not yet informed the young prince of the news that had been delivered to her she knew however, it would break his heart.

Rayne let out a gentle, heart filled sigh and looked up towards the brilliant shine from the sun and smiled. It would be sometime before she was able to look at the sun from Earth, and it would be a sight she was sure going to miss. The young warrior lowered her head and looked towards Prince Endymion or Darien as she knew him as and smiled. How she loved him. The two met many years back when Rayne was only four years old during a conference between the Earth Kingdom's royal family and her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and ever since then Rayne had been close friends with the prince and princess of Earth, despite the heated hatred between the two planets. It had only been brought out into the open about two years ago, when Rayne was fifteen, just how the two felt for each other. She could remember the day vividly in her mind, Prince Darien and Princess Trinity were visiting Rayne in Eros during a conference when Prince Darien and Rayne, the princess of Eros, went for a walk down the shores of the lone ocean.

-Flashback-

"Rayne," Prince Darien whispered softly, grabbing onto the young girls arm, "there is something I need to tell you."

Rayne paused and looked at the young prince, heavy confusion in her eyes. She gave him a comforting smile before she fully turned and faced the slightly older prince before her. "Darien, what's wrong? You seem…"

"Nervous?" Darien asked, finishing Rayne's sentence for her. "I am nervous, although, I am not really sure why."

"Darien, you have been my best friend for the past eleven years or so," said Rayne with a rather large smile on her face, trying to comfort her obviously distressed friend. "I do not think there is a single thing you could say that would surprise or shock me."

"I love you, Rayne," Darien blurted out, catching Rayne completely off guard. Her smile faded instantly and she looked at Darien in complete disbelief. Darien's heart nearly shattered at Rayne's response. Darien grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes; he could see the confusion building within them. "I have loved you ever since I could remember Rayne and as much as I try to fight the fact, I just can't."

"Then don't." Rayne pushed Darien's hands away from her, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

The two remained locked together for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was merely a few minutes or so. Darien broke this kiss and gazed deeply into Rayne's eyes and swiftly brushed a strand of her platinum locks from her face. The prince leaned in and kissed the younger princess once more.

"I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, my dearest princess."

-End of Flashback-

Rayne smiled softly and emerged from the shadows of the large cherry tree and walked slowly down the glass walkways of the rose garden, unnoticed by the prince to the front of the fountain. She stood there momentarily before caressing his face with a silk smooth hand. Darien looked up and smiled lovingly at his dear princess, put the silk bookmark in its proper place, closed the book and stood. Her wrapped his strong, gentle arms around Rayne and pulled her close to him. He loved feeling Rayne close to him; it gave him a sense of security. A feeling he doesn't get to experience often on the Earth Kingdom. He kissed the top of her head and playfully tugged on her ponytail, causing Rayne to push away from the prince laughing.

"Some things never change, do they Prince Endymion?" Rayne asked in her most formal of voices.

"No, I do not believe they do, Princess Rayne of Eros," Darien replied, pulling the young warrior close to him again. "much like how my love for you will never change."

Rayne smiled and leaned up for a kiss, Darien was happy to oblige. Rayne's smile quickly faded, "Darien, we must talk. I am afraid I have some bad news."

Darien pulled away from Rayne, concern written in his handsome face, "Is that what my parents wished to speak to you for? There's another war in Neird isn't there?"

Rayne nodded, "I am afraid so. Your parent's said they did not know all that much about the specific details but they did know that some evil force is attempting to take over the solar system of Neird."

"Trinity, is she going as well?" Darien asked, sitting back on the fountain and pulled Rayne down onto his lap

"She over heard the conversation between your parents and I and she demanded she go along with me," Rayne replied sadly, "I had no intentions on telling her Darien, I would hate for something to happen to her and the only way to guarantee that will not happen is if she stays here but she refuses. She is a very stubborn young woman, much like her older brother."

Darien smiled sadly, not only would he be loosing his love, but also his sister. The two most important women in his life would be gone, hopefully only for a short time. "When must you two leave?"

"Tomorrow at the break of dawn, your parents believed it would be the safest time."

"Well it would be. You could transport to Neird virtually unnoticed by the enemy," Darien responded, his voice was heavy. "Rayne, I want to give you something, since I won't be able to on your birthday." Rayne looked at Darien and grinned suspiciously. She stood up and fixed the white gown she was borrowing from Trinity while Trinity wore one of Rayne's emerald green gowns. Darien reached into an inner pocket of his armored suit and pulled out a small velvet navy blue box and got down on one knee. Rayne's eyes began to fill with tears of joy. Darien grabbed her right hand and gazed into her eyes, they sparkled as he spoke. "I love you Rayne, I always have and you know I always will. You will forever hold my heart and I would do anything to insure I could be with you forever. I want to be able to wake up each and every morning and look beside me and see the woman I love sound asleep beside me. You saw the walls I had built around me and you didn't care, you tore them down and taught me everything I know about love. As you know I'm now nineteen years old and my parents are expecting me to carry on my family name. I don't want to wait any longer Rayne, I know without a doubt in my mind that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Rayne, Warrior and Princess of Eros and the Moon, will you marry me?"

Tears were now streaming down Rayne's cheek like tiny faucets. She watched as Darien placed the beautiful 24k gold band, with an enchanting green diamond and the symbol of the Earth on one side and the combined symbol of the Moon and Eros on the other and nodded her head. "Yes, Endymion, Prince of the Earth, I'll marry you."

Darien kissed Rayne's left hand and stood up, gathering his new fiancé in his arms. The two stood embraced for a few moments before emerging into a passionate kiss. The kiss continued to grow more and more passionate as time continued on. Darien pulled the kiss apart and looked into Rayne's eyes with a stern, passionate stare. The two remained like this for some time before Darien bent down, swiftly gathered her in his arms and carried her into the palace, sneaking in the occasional kiss or two. One of the young princes' good friends watched as the two hurried down the chamber corridors towards Prince Darien's chambers and could not help but laugh softly to himself. It was no secret that the Prince and Warrior Princess were hopelessly in love with one another, so he just simply shook his head and continued on with his business. The two approached two large complex designed doors and Darien fumbled to get them open. Once opened, they exposed a large elegantly decorated room with openings to various private rooms. In the center of the main room laid a large red silk canopy smile bed with two elegant navy blue sheets with the symbol of the Earth etched out in gold embroidery. Darien carried Rayne over to the bed and pushed aside the silk fabrics and gently laid his love down on the bed and climbed beside her on the bed and gazed ever so lovingly into her eyes. At this moment, everything else just faded away and all that remained in the world was the two of them. Darien slowly reached down and removed the hair that had found its way onto Rayne's face and gently kissed her cheek and her neck. Rayne gathered Darien's face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Darien gladly returned the favor but soon ventured away from her lips and began to travel down her neck ending just at the neckline of her gown. He trailed his lips back up her neck and kissed her lips once more before pulling away.

"I love you, Rayne."

"I love you too, Darien."

-Next Morning-

The world was still dark outside of the large windows in the prince's chambers, however, not all the bodies in the room were sleeping. Rayne now stood by these windows, no longer dressed in the elegant gown she was wearing the day before but now, she was dressed in the sleek leather uniform of the Nerid Warriors. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with just a few strands falling around her face; on her forehead she wore the traditional head dress of a warrior princess. Her long knee high leather boots and the markings on her chest and shoulder protectors and arm bands were a symbol of her royal status in Nerid, the rest of her uniform was the same as any other of the warriors. A Xena-style outfit of all leather and while most had a weapon attached around the waist, Rayne held hers in her right hand. A long staff with the symbol of Eros on the top, supporting a tiny garnet gem. Rayne watched as the sun began to show itself in the horizon and she knew her time had come. She slowly began to open the window when she came to a sudden stop. She turned around and looked at Darien, her fiancé, the Prince of the Earth and smiled sadly. This would be the last time she would see him for a long while and it etched a deep pain into her heart. She slowly walked over to the side of the bed, bent down and gently brushed his lips with hers. She looked at him one last time before she turned around to leave. Once again, she came to a stop, this time it was thanks to a firm grip on her arm. She spun around only to come face to face with a naked Darien. The two of them looked at one another for a moment before embracing into what could be the last hug they share.

"Promise me you will return to me, Rayne," Darien whispered into her hair as tears began to form in his sapphire eyes, "promise you will return and then we can marry and never again be separated."

"I promise, my love," replied Rayne as she gazed lovingly at her lovers body. Memories of the night of passion and love played in her mind; she gave Darien everything of hers that night, her heart, her soul, her sworn promise. "This war, it shouldn't take too long. I hope to be out of there within two weeks or so. Less, if it is possible."

Darien nodded, "If I feel you are in any danger, Rayne, count that I will be there to help you. Do not tell me not too, Rayne, you know I will no matter what you say."

"Alright Darien, my love, I must go now. My people are waiting for me." Rayne said before pulling Darien close for one more kiss. She pulled away, raised her staff and in a matter of seconds, she was gone.

-Three Days Later-

"Rayne!" Cascata, Warrior Princess of Nero shouted out, running to the side of her injured friend.

Rayne laid there, dead. No pulse, no moment, no life. Cascata tried desperately to wake her dear friend but nothing would work. Cascata could hear distant voices in the background; however, she couldn't make out who the voices belonged to or who they were coming from. Everything around her went blurry. She glanced up when she heard the voice of a male running towards them; it was Prince Endymion of Earth.

"Rayne!" Darien shouted, running over to Rayne and Cascata. "Cascata, you found her!" Darien noticed the distraught look on the Warriors face and the bluish color in Rayne's skin and tears began to welt in his eyes. He bent down and lifted his true love into his arms. Her body was cold like ice; all life had been taken from it. Darien ran his hand down her cheek and began to sob. "Rayne, no, you can't… you promised me you wouldn't leave me! Rayne! Don't do this to me! I love you, please Rayne, come back to me. I need you." Darien leaned his head against Rayne's chest and fell apart. The world around him collapsed, he was alone. The one woman he ever loved, his soul mate was dead, taken by her own father, Dimmution, who had turned on his Kingdom and joined the fight along side Queen Beryl. "I lost her, this is my fault. I promised her I would be here! I failed her! It's my fault she's dead! RAYNE!"

-Six Weeks Later-

The war for Nerid was over, Nerid had managed to keep the negaverse and Queen Beryl from destroying their homes, and however, many lives were lost in the process. One of which belonged to the leader of the Nerid Warrior Princesses, Rayne. Since her death, sorrow has spread across the solar system, the Moon and the Earth. After the war, the remainder of the Warrior Princesses spent their time in mourning, as did the prince of Earth. Shortly after the war, Rayne's father, Dimmution unleashed an attack unlike anything ever seen before on Eros, determined to take over the planet and eventually, the entire solar system. Dimmution almost had the planet destroyed when a miracle happened.

"Dark Magick Illusion!" a voice shouted from the shadows, sending a deadly blow at Dimmution.

With the force fields around the warriors destroyed, they put there powers together and destroyed their former king. After Dimmution was confirmed dead, the Warriors began there search for their savor, and they came face to face with the one person they had least suspected.

"Rayne!" Trinity shouted, running straight into the arms of her best friend, "I don't understand this, you were dead."

Rayne shook her head, "No, I wasn't, that body you saw was a trap set out by Queen Beryl to make you believe I was dead. I was kidnapped by my father and brought to the Negaverse."

"Are you OK?" Harmony, Warrior of Amazian asked, "They didn't hurt you or anything?"

Rayne shook her head, "No. I am fine. I would however, like to take a trip to Earth, if you don't mind."

The girls shook there heads and smiled. They didn't care, there leader was alive and they knew the Prince would be pleased to hear this news. "I wouldn't mind seeing my brother anyways. I'll go with you. Girls?"

They shook their heads. "It's OK; we'll stay here in case anything else goes wrong. Have fun, Rayne, and try to be good, alright?"

Rayne laughed and shook her head. "I'll try Harm. We'll be seeing you girls."

-Earth Kingdom-

Everything was how they remembered it before, beautiful and full of life. The two had teleported to a spot not known by many, a secure location just off of the castle grounds in the middle of a beautiful, mystical forest. The two girls walked through it, admiring its beauty as they did so. They walked in silence; beauty such as the forest always seemed damaged with any sounds other then the ones it produces naturally. The two girls could see a large building just inside there visual range and smiles crossed both of their faces. Rayne glanced over at Trinity and they both nodded. The two girls broke out of the forest in a full run, laughing as they went along. Trinity, who was a good distance a head of Rayne, who, like always, was taking her sweet time, came to a sudden halt and her face became flat and emotionless. Rayne noticed and swiftly ran to her best friend's side.

"Trinity, what's wrong?" Rayne asked, not noticing what was bothering Trinity.

Trinity didn't say a word, she simply pointed in the direction of the rose garden. Rayne quickly turned her head and nearly fainted with what she saw. Sitting on the fountain, where Darien had proposed to her just a little over six weeks ago was Darien but he wasn't alone. Sitting on his lap, admiring her new engagement ring was none other then Rayne's half sister, Princess Serena. Rayne became frozen with emotions. At the same time, pain, hate, fury, anger, jealousy and heartbreak came crashing down on her. The man she had given everything too had forgotten about her and was now engaged to her sister! Rayne snapped back into reality and began to head towards the new, young couple when a light surrounded them and teleported them off Earth.

-Moon Kingdom-

The light around the girls faded and it became clear to them where they were, The Queen's Chambers on the Moon. Rayne's eyes widened in disbelief, this was the one place she never believed she would ever return too. Not after being turned away by her own people, despite the wishes of her mother. Rayne took a quick glance around the room, it was empty of any one else besides Trinity. However, that quickly changed. Another light formed beside them, inside were the remainder of the Neird Warrior Princesses. The five girls looked at each other, all very confused. However, before anyone had the chance to say anything, Queen Serenity appeared with a smile on her face.

"Welcome Warriors of Neird," Queen Serenity said sweetly, standing before the five young women. "you girls have been brought here because the Moon Kingdom will be attacked in the near future by the Negaverse and we need all the power we can get. I would appreciate if you girls would help us in this fight, especially you Rayne, despite circumstances that have arisen. You are all strong Warriors and I have selected you to be my own personal Warriors, the highest of any positions. Each of you will receive a power stick, each containing new powers, powers unlike anything you could imagine now. What do you say girls? Can we of the Moon depend on you?"

"You can depend on us, Queen Serenity," Rayne replied, "I have nothing to loose now, I have already lost everything, looks like we're Sailor Scouts from now on ladies."

-Earth Kingdom-

"What the?" Darien asked himself, looking towards the area he had seen the two figures just seconds before.

Serena looked at Darien, confusion in her eyes. She walked over to him and rested her head against his chest and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing," Darien responded softly, "I was just seeing things. It's nothing Serene."

"You thought you seen Rayne again, didn't you?" Serena asked cautiously, knowing it was a very touchy subject.

Darien quickly pulled away from Serena and looked at her in complete amazement. "What makes you think that Serena?"

"Darien," Serena sighed heavily, "I know you still love her, Darien, I know that and I understand. She was taken from you in such a horrible way and I couldn't imagine what if must have felt like. You still blame yourself for her death Darien, and as long as you do, you're going to feel like you're being haunted by her. She's dead, Darien, and nothing is ever going to bring her back. You have got to try to realize that it isn't your fault she's dead, Darien, and move on with your life."

Darien sighed heavily, as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. "You're right, Serene. I just still think that if maybe I would have been there then she'd still be alive but what happened, happened. There's nothing I can do now. I have you know, a man couldn't ask for more."

Darien smiled and pulled Serena in to him for a long, deep, passionate kiss. Everything was going to be OK now, he had moved on. Rayne was gone and there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Past, Present, Future

Rating: PG-PG13  
By: Sailor Dark-Moon AKA Rayne

Email: NYStorm14

YAHOO: raynesailordarkmoon

Season/Version: Everywhere really

American names are used

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else attached to it. I do however own the created Sailor Soldiers which you will see as the fiction goes on.

Quick Note/Message:

Chapter three, a little shorter then usual but I just didn't want to run it too long… I am really liking where the whole storyline is going as I hope you do as well. I have received a lot of questions about if this was going to be a Serena/Darien fanfic, truth be told, I haven't fully decided yet. I change my mind every now and then. I usually write with the flow, who knows? They may be and they may not be. I have a few ideas, we'll just see.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Destruction. Everything was being destroyed and nothing could be done to stop Queen Beryl and her army. The Sailor Scouts in Princess Serena's court were dead and it would only be a matter of time before everyone on the Moon was dead. The Neird Scouts in Queen Serenity's court were in the east side of the Moon battling with Queen Beryl's minions. Once they defeated them Sailor Eros and the other Neird Scouts hurried to the western side of the Moon where they knew Queen Serenity and the Princess would be hiding. Sailor Eros came to a halt when she noticed one of individuals fighting for Queen Serenity it was Prince Darien. Sailor Eros sent a wave of power at a minion beside her and ran over to Darien who now had a sword to his throat.

"EROS… COSMIC… ILLUSION!" Sailor Earth shouted sending a minor attack at the minion, making sure it was only enough to get their attention. Not only did she get the minion's attention, but Darien's as well.

Sailor Eros ran and slid in front of the prince with her staff out ready to attack. The minion laughed and went to charge Sailor Eros, however, Sailor Eros knocked the minion on his feet with ease, using her staff and with a swift movement, killed him with a deadly ray of power. With the minion dead, Prince Darien stood and looked at the woman in front of him with a deep confusion in his eyes. Sailor Eros turned around and for the first time since she left the Earth to fight for her home planet she was face to face with the man she loved, the man who was now engaged to the Princess of the Moon.

"Hello Darien," Sailor Eros whispered, trying her hardest to fight back the tears building up, "I'm not surprised to see you here defending your fiancés people while your own get destroyed."

Darien's eyes widened in disbelief, "Rayne? No, this is impossible. You're dead, I held you in my arms, you were dead."

"No, I wasn't Darien… EROS COSMIC DREAMS!" Sailor Eros shouted, sending a deadly attack at a group of minions running towards them, killing each one, she then turned her attention back to the bewildered prince, "I was kidnapped by Queen Beryl and her minions, they planted that fake dead body so that you everyone would believe I was dead and the prophecy of the Golden Millennium could not be fulfilled."

"Kidnapped?" Darien asked throwing a rose through the heart of a minion, "when were you set free? Why didn't you come and see me?"

"I wasn't set free, Darien, I escaped," Sailor Eros said quickly as she continued to attack the enemy around them, "I did come and see you, Darien, a little longer then six weeks after I left for Eros and all I wanted to do was run into your arms and hear you tell me that everything was going to be OK, however, when I got to the palace you and your new fiancé seemed busy."

"I knew it!" Darien exclaimed, killing a minion that was going to attack Sailor Eros, "I knew I wasn't seeing things that day that was you! Why didn't you say anything to me? Your sister and I would have loved to know that you were alive! I would have liked to know that you were alive!"

"Why, Darien?" Sailor Eros snapped, killing the last of the minions around them. She now stood in front of Darien, staring dead straight into his eyes, her eyes reflecting the anger, pain and heartache she was feeling at that moment, "what good would it have done? You moved on, obviously I meant nothing to you."

"You know that's not true, Rayne." Darien pleaded with her, grabbing onto her shoulders

"Cut the bullshit, Darien," Sailor Eros snapped, pulling away from him, "In less then six weeks after I left as YOUR FIANCE, you fell in love and became engaged to my half sister!"

"I thought you were dead, Rayne, we all did."

"Oh, OK, I get it," Sailor Eros shouted, ignoring the fact that the other four Nerid scouts were watching them, "it's OK, my fiancés dead so why don't I go and fall in love with the only real blood family that she has left? Great idea, Darien! I would have at least mourned longer then a few days for the one I promised to marry! You never loved me, Darien; you were in love with the idea _of_ me. I may be young, but I am not stupid nor am I blind."

"What are you talking about, Rayne?" Darien asked, grabbing a firm hold on the visibly upset sailor scout, "I love you, Rayne. I do not love Serena. The only reason I am engaged to her is because I know what the prophecy is, Rayne, and I had to make sure that it was fulfilled."

Sailor Eros closed her eyes and used all the strength she had to pull away from the prince. She stood there, watching him closely with tears now streaming down her face like a waterfall, "I don't believe you, Darien. I can't…"

"I'll prove it to you," said Darien quickly, cutting off Eros before she could continue, "I know where Serena and her mother are hiding to keep safe, I shall go to them now and break off the engagement. When this war is over and the negaverse is destroyed, we will return to Earth and be married, as it should have been."

"Darien, don't,"

However, before Sailor Eros could stop the determined prince, he was already running towards the Royal Families safe courtier. Sailor Eros sighed in frustration and ran down the same path, followed by her team of scouts, after the prince. They all came to a dead pause when they noticed Queen Beryl going after Princess Serena, who, instead of going with her mother to a safe and secure area, the princess remained on her balcony, stupidly watching the Earth. Sailor Eros and the other Nerid scouts went to attack Queen Beryl when a red rose intercepted Queen Beryl's attack; the rose belonged to Prince Darien.

Queen Beryl snarled and turned to face the direction where the rose had come from, "Who are you?"

Darien stood before her proudly, showing no fear towards the evil queen, "I am Prince Darien, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you."

"Prince Darien of Earth? I've heard of you. You have great promise," said Queen Beryl, keeping a close eye on the prince. Darien jumped and placed himself in front of Serena to protect her. Queen Beryl smirked at the young couple, "I can see why she hangs onto you, but you're wasting your time with this twit. Why not come taste the joys of winning Darien? We'll rule the negaverse together."

"Thanks but no thanks, Beryl," Darien snapped, "why would I want to join forces with a snake like you? All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness."

Queen Beryl began enraged, "No body speaks to Queen Beryl like that!"

Behind Queen Beryl, one of her shadow warriors appeared, ready to attack the couple. Darien grabbed Serena and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other, ready to take on whatever Queen Beryl threw their way. Sailor Eros watched as Darien protected Serena and her heart shattered, he really did truly love Serena; everything he had said to her was a lie. Sailor Earth noticed the shadow warrior moving in to attack the couple and grabbed her leader and threw her to the ground for protection from the attack, knowing the destruction it could cause. A sadistic laugh escaped the shadow warrior as if lifted its hand, sending a green and black ray of power over the castle and over to the couple. The ray completely covered Darien, knocking Serena to her knees and Darien into the air.

"Darien, what is happening?" Princess Serena asked, jumping to her feet and began to run towards the edge of the balcony

"Run Serena, just run." Prince Darien pleaded with his love in attempt to keep her from harms reach

"No Darien, I want to be with you."

"No you can't, Serena don't, SERENA!"

It was too late; Princess Serena had already jumped off the balcony and was now floating in the air, heading straight towards Prince Darien. Darien extended his hand and grabbed a hold of Serena's hand. The two held onto each other, determined to stay together no matter what. The two floated in the air like this for a brief moment before the shadow warrior sent another ray of power at Prince Darien and Princess Serena, once again tearing them apart. As the attack hit the couple, they shouted each other's name before their lives were torn from their bodies.

"SERENA! NO!" Queen Serenity shouted, watching as her youngest daughter was killed by the sinister Queen Beryl, "she's taken them both!"

"No, not the princess, no." cried Luna, the royal families loyal feline companion as tears streamed from her eyes

A sadistic laugh came from Queen Beryl as she watched the two lifeless bodies float in the air, "The pretty little twit and her prince are gone! They'll never mess with me again!"

"No! Serena! No, this can't be!" Queen Serenity called out, falling to her knees. The Moon Queen lifted her crescent moon wand and rested it on her lap, she had one choice, "don't worry darling, I won't let it end like this, I won't let them take away your future."

Queen Serenity attached the Imperial Silver Crystal to the Crescent Moon Wand, a brilliant white light escaping it, and held it up to look at it carefully, knowing this was the last resort.

"Queen Serenity," Luna pleaded with her Queen, understanding the consequences of using the Silver Crystal, "if you use the Silver Crystal, you won't have any strength left."

"It's the only way Luna, I must sacrifice my kingdom if we are to regain our peace," Queen Serenity stood up and raised the crescent moon wand into the air, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

A brilliant pink light escaped the Silver Crystal and crashed right into the seven shadow warriors. Sailor Eros and the other four sailor scouts, who were charging after Queen Beryl, following their leader's blind rage, were sent crashing backwards into parts of the remains of the palace, rendering them out conscious. Screams from Queen Beryl's minions filled the air as they became incased inside the silver crystal. Moments later, Queen Beryl and her minions were gone; the war for humanity had been won; now all that remained on the Moon was death.

**Moon Kingdom**

**Post War**

The Neird Scouts stood outside of the newly reconstructed Moon Palace, proud of what they had accomplished. The four girls looked at their work and nodded in agreement, this truly was an accomplishment. Sailor Earth turned and looked at their leader, and her best friend, Rayne and gave her a friendly smile. Rayne was sitting on the floor against a pillar, lost in her own world of thoughts. She was no longer able to fight, or use her powers even if she was needed; the one thing that she felt was her purpose. There was something else troubling her mind, she was pregnant. However, she was not sure just who the father was.

**-Flashback-**

"Where am I?" Rayne asked, feeling her head.

Everything around her was black and dreary. Rayne began to feel her surrounding areas, she was on a bed; her body tensed up upon realizing that she was not alone. She knew she was no longer on the Earth with Darien, so where was she? A light flickered on as the body beside her began to move; she jumped when she noticed she was naked, as was the man beside her. The man was Jadeite, one of Queen Beryl's top minions. Rayne began to freak, had she slept with him? Jadeite reached over and ran his hand through Rayne's platinum locks and gave her a sinister grin.

"Don't touch me!" Rayne shouted, pushing Jadeite's hand away from her and jumped off the bed, "you come one step closer to me and I swear I'll kill you."

Jadeite laughed sadistically, "You run from her now, Rayne, but last night you could not keep your hands off me."

Rayne's world shattered around her, she did sleep with him, "There's no way in hell I would ever touch you or anyone else from the negaverse, Jadeite!"

"You cannot fight the negaverse, Rayne," Jadeite laughed as he stood and backed the obviously upset Warrior, "you see, Rayne, I simply used my own method of persuasion to get you."

Rayne's eyes widened as memories of the previous night came back to her; she never knew it was Jadeite; he had tricked her into believing that he was Darien, "You bastard! You tricked me!"

"That's what the negaverse does," Jadeite laughed as an image of the war in Neird appeared on a screen, visions of her 'death' appearing before her, "just as I tricked you, Rayne, the negaverse has your friends and your little lover boy convinced you're dead."

"NO!" Rayne shouted and fell to her knees as unbearable sobs took over her body, "DARIEN! Why would you do this? You sick bastard."

"Oh, Queen Beryl requested it. You see, Rayne, there's the prophecy that the eldest of the Moon and Earth Kingdom fall in love and get married and bring fourth the Golden Millennium," Jadeite bent down beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face making Rayne cringe, "that's why you're here. With you here, you and the Prince can't be married and the Golden Millennium won't be brought fourth. Welcome to the Negaverse, Rayne of Eros, this is your home from now on."

**-End-**

"Rayne, are you alright?" Sailor Earth asked, kneeling beside her distraught friend

"No, Trinity, I am not alright," Sailor Eros replied, her voice was low. How could she be all right, knowing she could be carrying a child of pure evil, "I… I don't know whose child I'm carrying."

Sailor Earth looked at her friend alarmed, she thought for sure that the child would have been her brothers, "I don't understand, isn't Darien the father?"

Sailor Eros looked up at her friend with nothing but fear and pain in her eyes; Sailor Earth knew something was terribly wrong. Sailor Eros quickly turned her head away and buried her face in her hands. The only response she could give her worried friend was a simply shrug. Sailor Earth took a position on her knees in front of her friend and gathered Sailor Eros' hands in her own. Sailor Earth closed her eyes tightly and began to concentrate. Images of what happened to Sailor Eros played in her head as if she was the one who had been there. Once the images faded, Sailor Earth lowered her head then gathered her friend in her arms in a tight embrace. Sailor Earth closed her eyes tightly and prayed that this child was not a child of the negaverse; if it was, then they would have only one choice, destroy it, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

That's it... for now... Thanks to everyone and the replies I have been getting for this. Who's child is it? Who does Darien REALLY love? We'll soon find out... 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Past, Present, Future

Rating: PG-PG13  
By: Sailor Dark-Moon AKA Rayne

E-mail/msn: AIM: NYStorm14

Season/Version: Everywhere really  
American names are used

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else attached to it. I do however own the created Sailor Soldiers which you will see as the fiction goes on.

Quick Note/Message:  
This chapter is the shortest out of the whole lot, so far. It leaves a lot of questions open, which is what I wanted. The mystery of Rayne's child is answered but a one question still remains, who does Darien truly love? That will all begin to unfold in the next question, so please be paitent.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-Modern Day Earth-**

**-Darien's Apartment-**

Darien Shields was enjoying a relaxing weekend in his apartment alone, away from the many stresses of the world. Ever since he got his memory back after those long months without it, something had been troubling him. A reoccurring dream that he could not escape. They disappeared for sometime when the future King Endymion tested his relationship with Serena; but they had returned upon their return from 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Darien closed the book he was reading, placed it down on the coffee table in front of him, stood up and walked outside onto his balcony, his favorite place to go and think. He couldn't understand these dreams or what they meant, but he knew it was trying to tell him something, they always were. Something about these dreams felt real; like they had actually happened to him, although he could not remember anything. He sighed heavily and looked up at the full moon; a sense of calmness filled his body. Ever since they defeated Galaxia the world seemed peaceful, he just hoped that the peace was going to last this time, but deep inside he knew that wish was just a little farfetched. Darien's thoughts were quickly interrupted when an explosion rang out from the south side of Tokyo. He quickly looked in the direction and knew this was some serious scout business.

* * *

**-Moon Kingdom-**

The last few months had been anything besides easy for the Princess of Eros, she spent most of her days watching under a large cherry tree as her friends trained, honing their techniques and learning to master their new powers. She wished more then anything that she could be doing these things; instead she was stuck watching. As time passed on, Rayne became more and more worried and in many ways, depressed. It worried her, wondering if she really could be carrying a child of the negaverse, a child of pure evil. She was well aware of the consequences if this child really was Jadeite's child, it would have to be killed, no questions asked. Queen Serenity had given Rayne the option to do some sort of procedure in which they could test to see who the father was, however, there was a fifty percent chance that the fetus would die. A chance Rayne was not prepared to take if the child was indeed Darien's. If the child was Darien's, she would raise it to be a warrior, just as she was trained by her father. There wasn't any other option for her, this was their lives now, and being a warrior was the only thing any of these girls could ever do. Rayne looked down at her stomach and sighed heavily, she was due any day now. Rayne stood up, feeling a little uneasy but was forced to grab onto the tree for support and in a matter of seconds, her water broke. She was in labor.

* * *

**-30th Century Tokyo-**

It was another peaceful night in Crystal Tokyo; everything was in order just as it should be. Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the balcony just outside of the bedroom she shared with her husband, King Endymion, caught up just gazing at the moon. She missed spending countless hours just gazing at the moon's beauty, remembering all the peaceful times during the Silver Millennium. Thinking about it gave her a sense of pride knowing she had restored the peace her mother wished they would have when they were reborn. The legacy would continue as it was meant to be and the prophecy was finally fulfilled. No longer was there any bitterness between the Earth and the Moon, they were now joined together peacefully, graced by the love between the children of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. It was no secret that the king had been Serena's first love, the only known man she had ever loved, Darien on the other hand, Serena was well aware of the relationship Darien had shared with her sister before she even knew he existed. Although she knew Darien loved her deeply, part of her had always feared that his heart wasn't completely with her and that some part of him was still madly in love with his first love, Rayne. She had asked him on many different occasions and he always reassured her that any feelings he ever had for her were long gone, however, for some reason, Serena still had her doubts. Serena could hear laughter from the distance so she turned and looked towards the large playground and fields. A smile crossed the once unsure face of the Queen, her daughter; Rini was happily running around with a young girl, who looked about the age of seventeen but with eyes that looked much older, with long jet black hair and the most breathtaking blue eyes. It was Rikki, a not so well known member of the Royal Family.

**

* * *

**

-Moon Kingdom-

"How are you feeling, Rayne?" asked Sailor Amazian, walking into the room with some cold face cloths, "that was quite the ordeal you faced there."

Rayne grinned, the labor had lasted a mere hour, a record for any woman with the Royal Moon Blood line. Queen Serenity had been in labor with Rayne for nearly ten hours and Serena for nine and a half. The hardest part had yet to come, "Any word on whom her father is yet?"

Sailor Amazian nodded sadly as she placed a cold wash cloth on Rayne's flushed face, "No, I'm sorry."

Rayne's body tensed up to a new level, waiting around to find out whether or not her daughter is a spawn of evil was killing her. She couldn't hold it in anymore; the tears she fought so hard to keep back were now falling freely down her face, "This isn't fair, Cascata. Sitting around here waiting like this, it's crazy. Did you know I only got to hold my baby for a mere minute or two before Queen Serenity and Trinity were taking her away."

"They fear for you, Rayne," Sailor Amazian whispered, refreshing the cloth on Rayne's head, "if this child is Jadeite's then you know what must happen and the last thing they wanted, Rayne was for you to get attached only to loose her."

"Worried I'd get attached!" Rayne exclaimed and she shot up into a sitting position, "I carried that child for eight months! Eight months! They're worried I would be attached from holding it! I'm already attached to her!"

"I know, Rayne, I know."

"Rayne?" Sailor Earth whispered walking into the room, holding onto Rayne's new born daughter, "Some one would like to say hello to her mommy."

Rayne froze, everything around her just stopped, she looked up at Sailor Earth with hopeful eyes, "Does this mean…"

Sailor Earth grinned happily and handed Rayne her daughter, "Yes, Prince Darien is the father."

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Sailor Amazian asked, getting a better look at the newborn, admiring her gentle jet black hair

"Rikki, Protector of the weak."

* * *

**-A Thousand Years Later-**

For over a thousand years, Rayne, and the other Nerid Sailor Scouts spent their time on the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, watching over the Earth in case any evil forces were to attack. Many enemies have come and gone, and just a few days ago, the Sailor Scouts on Earth, the children of the Moon whom were reborn, defeated Galaxia. The Nerid scouts all believed and agreed that the Sailor Scouts on Earth could handle what ever was to come their way, and that it was their time to finally retire as Scouts. They had decided that Rayne would be the best to bring the idea to Queen Serenity.

Sailor Eros walked into the chambers of Queen Serenity, who was standing in front of a large crystal ball, watching Serena as she lived a normal life on Earth. As always, Serena was in the park with Darien, spending yet another beautiful Sunday afternoon together. Sailor Eros walked up beside Queen Serenity and began watching, a sad smile crossed her face when she seen Darien kiss Serena. Even after a thousand years, it still pained her to see Darien period, let alone with Princess Serena.

"The pain never goes away, Rayne," Queen Serenity said, breaking the silence, "it does, however, get easier to deal with."

"Queen Serenity, there was something the girls wanted me to discuss with you," Sailor Eros said sternly, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done, "after Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts defeated Galaxia it became apparent that we are no longer needed. We have been in service for over a thousand years, Queen Serenity, and it is not that we don't like being assistance to you, but we feel as if it's our time to get to experience a normal, peaceful life without worrying about any enemies."

Queen Serenity nodded, understanding the demands the girls were asking for, "What exactly is it that you girls want?"

"To be put on Earth, no memories of any of our lives up here."

"Alright," Queen Serenity replied, "however, I will inform Serena that if at anytime they need help, and only at the most extreme case, she can summon you and the others. Understand?"

Rayne nodded, she was shocked. She never thought that Queen Serenity would do such a thing for them, "Yes, Queen Serenity, thank you."

Queen Serenity finally turned around and faced Rayne with a soothing smile on her face. She looked down at her daughter and smiled, she was so proud of the woman she had grown into, "Rayne, you are my daughter and no matter what, I want you to be happy. You're a mother; you know that Rikki's happiness is a major priority in your life. You ladies have earned this, Rikki, however, shall remain here on the Moon with me."

Rayne's eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe what her mother had just said to her. She would be put onto Earth with no memory whatsoever, while her daughter would remain on the Moon, and continue to grow as a Sailor Scout. Tears began to welt in Rayne's eyes and she quickly turned her head away, "Why? Why must Rikki stay here? Doesn't she also deserve a life of normalcy?"

"Rikki, my dear, has power that has not yet been controlled," Queen Serenity whispered, turning Rayne's head to face her, "releasing her into Earth now would be dangerous, not only for herself but for the entire world. Perhaps, when she is ready I will place her into the life you're leading accordingly, alright?"

Rayne nodded; there was no way around it. Although she had her doubts about whether or not she still wanted this request, Queen Serenity went a head and placed them onto the Earth, with no memories of their past lives or with any knowledge of them being Sailor Scouts. The only connection to their old lives Queen Serenity left them with was Tigger, a young tabby feline who would guide them and possibly reactivate them as scouts if it was needed. Finally, they had their chance at a normal everyday life, ready or not.

* * *

Next Chapter: With no memories of their past, the girls begin their lives in University and Rayne runs into a old friend she doesnt know she had, Darien. What happens with them and whatwill to happen with Serena/Darien? 


End file.
